OtherSpace Food
Antimone Evati Fruit A pineapple-sized and shaped, cerulean fruit with darker, colbalt blue spots and splotches. The flesh is initially crunchy -- like an apple -- but its high sugar content makes it melt in the mouth, much like watermelon flesh. In the core of the fruit are small black seeds dotting the flesh. The seeds are too hard to chew at first, but soften up enough after some sucking. Humans say the taste resembles sweet blueberry-rasberry candy. It is a well-used fruit on Antimone, being popular for eating, but is also used in a variety of other applications. It is sometimes used as a massage oil, is loved by shampoo and body lotion producers, and has a variety of sexual uses in folklore. Castor Castori cuisine focuses on sticky sweets and sugar-based confections, as well as small and exotic game. Centauri Centauran diet consists mostly of high-silicate materials. As their sense of taste seems to be primarily located in the ends of their tentacles, foods are rarely chosen via this criteria. Demaria Demarian cuisine focuses around large, elaborate meals and heavy meats, typically roasted or fried, with a lesser emphasis on starches and dairy. Bumbler A six legged shaggy bovine which is served roasted or as kebabs. Dribgib A large, ostrich-like bird that is usually served roasted or fried, and is occasionally made into a rich sauce. Waterstone A salty, potato-like tuber. Grimlahd Grimlahdi cuisine focuses on a variety of small meats, eggs, and woody vegetables, with stew and casserole-type dishes that mix whatever's on hand being extremely popular. Gakrii Kan A dish including a spiky brown two foot long lizard which is trussed, stuffed with a mixture made up of its own eggs, rat meat, and various herbs, then turned over a fire pit. Zangali fare tends to be vegetarian, often made up of tough roots and woody vegetables, and a tendency towards the sour and bitter. Untosh A treat made up of a gnarled, brownish-purple shrub whose branches are peeled, then boiled in a strong vinegar solution. This is then fried in a root paste until brown, and eaten as a snack. Luna 'Tycho' foods (originating in Tycho Base, Luna) are typically blackened and sprinkled with hot spices or smothered in some sort of hot sauce. Sleeping Grandpa This dish utilizes past-their-prime box chicken, rice, onions, mushrooms, and burn sauce, wrapped tightly in foil and baked. Nalhom Nall cuisine focuses entirely on very fresh meat (usually killed just before serving), and occasionally live meat. New Luna New Luna cuisine tends to center around that which can be pulled out of the sea. Pan-fried Orion Clams This dish fries up Orion clams in a batter made of cornmeal, butter, and onions. Odari Odarite cuisine typically involves using fruits and fruit juice as a marinade. It also tends to involve flash cooking to soften otherwise tough foods. Wlk'ir A five inch long armored worm. It is typically injected with honey or a sugar syrup, and roasted in-shell, producing a golden brown, oyster-textured treat. Val Shohob Hazah Fruit Faintly sweet and crisp, these grow on the Hazah palm. Jahanna Tree A form of tall branching cactus of Val Shohob that provides both refreshing liquid pulp to a wanderer, and small, strongly spicy seeds for flavouring. Shal-Grass A tough drought-hardy tuberous 'grass' that covers the majority of the flat land surface of Val Shohob. Through its tubers, it offers a major source of serviceable - if bland - nourishment. Vollista No big chunks of meat on plates. No big animals to take chunks from. Vollistan cooking, like a lot of other things, is considered an art of sorts. Courses tend towards the small and numerous, with food whenever possible being arranged in a pleasing way. Vollistan flavours tends towards the exotic, leaning especially to the bitter, sour, and sweet. Most of the staples of the current Vollistan diet are fungi of various types, with variety added through the agriculture that Vollistans only recently began to resume after the Kretonians left. category:OtherSpace Culture